


Where’s My Brain Filter

by BunBunnyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Kinda, Lucifee being an even bigger tease, M/M, Mammon being a fucking tease, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, biting kink, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: Mammon should really learn to think before speaking.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Where’s My Brain Filter

Okay, so why did nobody told him that he was supposed to be on cooking duty today.

Like, he remembered Lucifer telling him something about today but he didn’t recall him mentioning anything about food? Or was it his brain playing pranks on him? Sometimes he couldn’t control the damn thing.

So back to the present (he tended to derail).

He was on cooking duty, and of course, he had forgotten. Which meant a furious Beelzebub. A furious Beelzebub meant destruction. And destruction meant an angry Lucifer. You guys caught his drift?

He was fucking quaking when he got home that night. Lucifer was waiting for him at the door. Really, it was opening the door and he was already being dragged through his nape to Lucifer’s room.

Yay, another punishment for something he didn’t do (he actually didn’t do anything this time, for real).

As much as he tried to plead with his brother his innocence, he was promptly shut up with one murderous look.

Which was now how he was sprawled in Lucifer’s bed, half sleep and sore every fucking where. God his ass fucking hurt from how hard he had hit him. Isn’t this abuse? Shouldn’t he call the demon cops? He was sure he could take this case to court. He could demand him and ask for a generous sum of money in compensation. That would make him happy. And then he remembered that the justice system in the Devildom consisted of his brother and his best friend so. Better to not.

He whined in the pillow. It didn’t matter which position he took, there was one place that would protest always.

“Stop whining. I haven’t been even half as harsh as I should have been.” Yeah, sure. The only thing that had saved his ass from more beating had been that the situation in the end had been controlled thanks to Satan. If not he surely wouldn’t be able to walk till next week.

Woe him.

“I’m tired.” He murmured to the pillows. The only good thing out of this was getting to sleep in the same bed than Lucifer. It meant that he could cuddle the eldest demon all he wanted since he _felt so miserable please I need some love_ and followed by puppy eyes was all it took for Lucifer to melt.

He squirmed in his place. He was beginning to get antsy. He needed to do something, anything. He was growing bored just staying like that. 

“I’m bored.” He said now out loud. _I want attention_ , it implied in it’s tone.

He heard Lucifer sigh from his desk. “Don’t you forget that you are on tightrope right now.”

“How, by spanking my ass and fuckin’ me so hard I can’t see straight? Lame ass punishment. Next.” He buried his face in the pillows again, snorting a laugh. Whatever, he would sleep if Lucifer was too busy to pay him attention.

Next thing he noticed was the bed dipping with weight, two legs at each side of him and a hand grasping tightly his hair and raising his head. “ **What was that?** ”

“Uh, nothing, absolutely nothing sir.” Didn’t he want attention. Then get it.

“Good.” He dropped his head and Mammon let gravity do his work and let if fall. Lucifer stayed on top of him.

Mammon squirmed again restless. He was getting antsy, he didn’t know what Lucifer was thinking. Not knowing what to do made him tense in anticipation. “Luci?”

Mammon jumped a little when he felt hands touching his back. They moved everywhere, touching his scars, tracing his spine... until they touched the base of his wings. They twitched as sensitivity flew through all of his body. He gasped. Fuck, it had been a long time since anyone had actually touched them. Since he lost his feathers and couldn’t preen them anymore he didn’t have any reason to do so. Turns out, they were still pretty much sensitive.

Back in heaven, wings were some of the most important part of the angels. Their whiteness symbolized their purity and their freedom. The more wings you had, the higher ranking you were. And the more cared for they were, the prettier you became as a whole. 

It was no lie that Lucifer was (and still is) one of the prettiest beings alive (next to him of course).

So, that was why touching someone else’s was a big deal. It meant that they placed you with a greal deal of trust to touch and care for their wings. It usually was something only left between family or loved ones. Mammon helped Lucifer preen his from time to time, though it wasn’t always easy convincing the other to do so, as stubborn as he was.

(Sometimes, he missed caring for them the way that he used to. They were a pretty soft blue color that matched his eyes. He actually loved them.)

The hand pressed even harder on the base and Mammon gasped. His mind wasn’t still processing quite well the sensations, being overwhelmed with sensation. Another hand traced the upper part of his left-wing until it got to the tip and then went down again. 

Mammon was already a mess, panting on the pillows. “Luci...!” God have mercy on his horny ass. Fucking devils hands. Or where they divine hands? Not much for thinking right now if he had to be honest.

Once the hand got back down it sunk his claws on to the base and Mammon wailed. The other one got to the area surrounding them and began to massage it. Mammon arched his back, panting with effort. His hands dug on the sheets, perhaps too forcefully as he might have heard something tearing. His mind was turning to mush and he was moaning like a bitch.

And then they stopped abruptly.

Lucifer got up from his back and sat on the edge of the bed. Mammon was left confused. He turned his head to look at his brother. “What the fuck are you doing?” He was actually offended. He had been having such a good time. Why fucking stop.

“Getting change to go to bed.” He answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Well yeah I can see that. I mean _why_ did you stop.”

“Because I’m tired.” Lucifer shook of his coat and loosened his tie, leaving him with his vest and shirt underneath. Mammon often thought that it was unfair that he was the only one to end up naked whenever this happened. He too wanted to see and touch, but Lucifer never let him as he usually tied his arms, probably because he knew that Mammon wouldn’t waste the opportunity. 

Honestly, he would probably even help him disrobe id only to have a excuse to touch him but right now he was concerned about some other things instead of wasting time in others. Namely, he wanted to fucking come.

“Fucking tease...” he pouted. 

Lucifer had the gall to smirk. So that had been his plan all along huh. Rile him up to leave him hanging just when he was about to come. Well two can play a game! He was going to regret messing with the Great Mammon!

While Lucifer was bent over unlacing his boots, Mammon got up and drapped himself over the raven haired’s back. He began nuzzling his nape and doing little nips here and there.

“Mammon.”

“What.”

“ _Stop_.”

“Make me.” 

_Brat_ , was all Lucifer thought.

Mammon moved to nip at his earlobe. Mammon’s hands then moved to undo Lucifer’s vest. Lucifer sighed in defeat and let him do whatever he wanted. 

Sneakily, he began moving his hands to the avatar of Pride’s back and made his way to one specific point. When he reached the base of Lucifer’s wings, he pressed them in the way he had his. Lucifer jolted in his place, gasp choking on his throat. Mammon bit into the joint of one of the wings and Lucifer melted. Had he stopped computing? Lucifer had actually freezed. 

Mammon burst into laugh. Damn he got the big gold medal. “Yeah, how does it feel you asshole?! One point for Mammon, zero for Lucifer! Woo!” And the one mistake he made was raising his hands to celebrate his victory in making the great big mister perfect lose control, because one moment he was dancing happily and the next one his back had hit the mattress so hard that it had knocked the air out of him. Both his hands were pinned by bigger ones. He couldn’t move at all.

When he opened his eyes his vision was full of a furious and snarling Lucifer. _Fuck his life._

“ **Well, someone is feeling funny today.** ” As he said that he shifted on top of him and he felt it. Lucifer’s clothed erection dragging agaisnt his naked stomach. Well mark him down as scared and horny.

“Yeah, so much that I might even host my own comedy show. Would you like to be the straight man to my gay man?” Fuck, his brain had betrayed him once again. Where was the fucking mouth-brain filter when one needed it?

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. Bad choice of words. Goodbye money. Goodbye Goldie. I had a good life with you, I will remember you in the after life.

His head was yanked backwards. He swallowed, feeling his adam’s apple bob. That was a clear message. _Mammon, shut up or I’ll rip your vocal chords_ , it said. 

Mammon shifted again. His dick felt seriously abandoned, as hard and leaking as it was. And Lucifer’s ass was right there to rub against. And damn he was horny as fuck. How could he be after he was sure Lucifer had fucked the common sense out of him an hour ago he didn’t know.

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the other demon. A hand grasped his dick and Mammon moaned at the sudden warmth surrounding it. Lucifer dangerously leaned down, “Still not tired, hm? Don’t worry, we still have plenty of night to tire you out.”

“Lord have mercy on my ass.” Mammon whispered to no one.

Lucifer’s only answer was a snort. The air felt sensitive agaisnt his bare throat and he trembled. He went to rest his hands in Lucifer’s back, but they were stopped short of their way again. “Do I have to tie you down?” 

“Perhaps.” Mammon answered back. 

“You are quite confident today in snarking me back, aren’t you.” He let go one of his hands in favor of undoing the button of his pants and his fly. Mammon wished he could undo more than that.

He took a moment to appreciate the scene in front of him. Lucifer on top of him, flustered and hot, with his tie loose and his vest hanging open. He could appreciate the strenght in those biceps and the mass of muscle hiding beneath all of those clothes. His pants undone and his cock standing proud and red. But the one thing that most stood out were his eyes, so deep and red a focused on him. It made him go hot all over. No wonder they said he was the pride of the Heavens (still of course, it was not enough to rival his own beauty and greatnes, if he said so himself).

This one view would be enough to make anyone fall over. 

Mammon shifted again. He was growing a tad too uncomfortable. If his dick wasn’t touched in the next five minutes he was sure it was going to fall down. Else that or be fucked. Whatever.

“So, are ya gonna do somethin’ or what?”

That seemed to spark something in Lucifer, because the next moment he took hold of Mammon’s thighs and bended him in half. He positioned himself to enter and grunted, “ **You** are going to regret **_that_**.” And drove home in one single trust. Mammon arched his back in pleasure and both of them moaned. It felt so good. But, Mammon was still feeling a little more annoying.

“Ya know, I don’t think I’m feeling any— hmph!” Lucifer seemingly had grown tired because he had shoved two fingers in his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Don’t you ever stop talking.” Pointed by a hard trust that left him seeing stars. He moaned against the digits. “Look at you, moaning like a bitch in heat.” Another hard trust, this time hitting his prostate dead on. Mammon sobbed. “Are you enjoying the attention, now? Isn’t this what you wanted? To be fucked like a whore?” Mammon’s toes curled at the next trust. Tears escaped his eyes and he was drooling around Lucifer’s fingers. He sure painted a pretty picture.

He retired his fingers from Mammon’s mouth, and pulled out from him. Mammon was about to protest when he was flipped upside down with his ass raised. Lucifer trust home again and Mammon felt his legs shaking. 

A hand raced it’s claws against his back, making blood surge to the surface. It stopped again at the base of his wings and in a similar motion like before, it began pressing hard. Another hand pressed hard against his wrist and Mammon was pretty sure his soul was leaving his body as well as any coherent thought. Was he babbling? Fuck if he knew, he could take whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t stop. 

Hell, that dick was truly miraculous. It was pressing in all the right places and that combined with the other sensations wrecking his body as well as the feeling of soreness he was losing himself at the seams. 

“P-please...!” he sobbed. His wings had become useless against the onslaught of sensation, just twitching uselessly. His dick was so hard he was sure it was going to explode, oozing precome on the sheets, and his ass was being pounded into oblivion.

“Please what.” Lucifer responded in his ear. After hearing no immediate answer he bit down hard at his nape, earning him the most sinful sound. 

“I wanna come, please!” 

Lucifer lapped the blood from the wound in thought. He then reincorporated himself and stopped altogether.  


_ Not again.  _

A hand grasped his chin and turned his head around. Lucifer looked at his face, apparently searching for something. Mammon kept silent. He was pretty sure he wasn’t on his best right now, if the track of tears drying on his cheeks were any indication. Lucifer’s eyes scanned his face. He trusted his hips once. Mammon closed his eyes and bit his lip as sensation overtook him for one second. He opened his eyes again, panting now with the effort to stay still. Lucifer’s pupils dilated. 

He seemed to find whatever he was looking for because he resumed his pace, hand grasping firmly his thigh, this time making an effort to hit his prostate more accurately. He let go of his face and the other hand moved down, grasping finally his weeping cock. He moaned in relieve as he was touched, finally. He chanted his brother’s name as a prayer as his orgasm was fast approaching.

Fangs digging on his neck was all it took to push him over.

His mind shutdown as his body was overwhelmed. His whole body tensed as he came, the hand jerking him milking him dry and staining the sheets underneath him. The filthiest sound anyone could ever hear came out of his mouth and as he finished emptying his load, his body tingling with the after effects, Lucifer released both his neck and his spent dick and took hold of his waist and then he began pounding _hard_.

Mammon whined agaisnt the sheets, his claws digging in the sheets at the feeling of too much. After what felt like an eternity, Lucifer finally came with a quiet gasp, filling him for the second time that day.

Lucifer collapsed on his arms on top of him, both of them panting with effort. Mammon’s legs finally gave out and collapsed on the bed (on his mess, yuckie). The movement caused Lucifer’s dick to pull out from him, making both of them groan and Lucifer to tighten his hands on the sheets momentarily.

He sensed cum seeping from his ass, traveling down his inner thigh but he didn’t care. He was tired, so he was going to sleep. Thank you very much for the food today but he was exhausted.

He even wasn’t aware he was flipped over until a hand caressed his cheek with affection. “Going to sleep so soon?”

He nuzzled into the hand, eyes closed and contented smile on his face. He hummed in affirmation.

“Well, we can’t have that now.” Yes, they do. He is tired. He is going to sleep. _Goodnight_. 

He yelped when he felt teeth biting his adam’s apple. What the hell? 

When he opened his eyes he was face to face with Lucifer’s smug expression. “Don’t you remember? I promised I was going to be thorough tonight.” 

Mammon swallowed.

“And we know I always keep my promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a smutty fic where Mammon preened Lucifer’s wings and the deed happened but oh well
> 
> Anyways perhaps ill do the spinoff where Satan cooks for Beel because why not i like fluff
> 
> So, i have a twitter, follow me at @JacksxnJxestar for random posts and shit


End file.
